Clerks: The Next Day
by JustPushPlay1
Summary: Sequel to Kevin Smith's Clerks. Please Read and Review.


CLERKS: The Next Day  
  
Chapter 1: Dante  
6:30 AM  
  
Dante could not sleep. Thinking about his day he thought that it could be a sign, to get on with life and start over. He thought maybe he could get a new girl and a real job. "Ah, who the fuck am I kidding" he said to himself "I'm lost without her." Yeah sure it's been about 8 hours after Dante and Veronica broke up but he needs to get her back even if she did give head to 36 other guys. "I'M 37!" He screamed "I'M THRITY FUCKING SEVEN….ME!!" He took a deep breath closed is eyes "Tomorrow" he said "I will take care of it all tomorrow."  
The alarm clock goes off. Dante slams his hand on the sleep mode. He does not want to get up. He just wants to sleep for the whole day. He laid there hoping to get back to sleep but the alarm goes off the second time. "DAMN FUCKING CLOCK!" Dante grabs the clock and throws it against the wall. Well since I'm up, I guess I will get ready for a wonderful day of work he thought sarcastically to himself. He got up still in the clothes he wore yesterday. He went to his draws and grabbed a black shirt and put it on he looked at his pants he was wearing. Not that dirty so he left them alone. He walked out of his room grabbed his boots and walked to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. He sat down drinking his coffee and putting on his black boots. He checked the clock, 6:30, he had to get going. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door to his red 1987 Toyota. He got in started it up and drove off.  
When he got to the Quick Stop it was already 7:00. He got out and opened up the store. He went inside opened the cash register. He went outside and got the newspapers brought inside and put them on the newspaper holder. He went outside and tried to open the rest of the store but the locks where still jammed. "Dammit." he said. When he was heading to the door he noticed Jay and Silent Bob where outside the strip. "You guys are here early." Date says   
"Early bird catches the Worm" Jay said with a smirk on his face  
"Come on guys not today go somewhere else for a change for once I want you guys to stop bothering the customers."  
"Fuck off you fucking pussy I'm tired of you're bitchin" Jay said with Silent Bob nodding on the side.  
Dante just put up his middle finger and went inside.  
"Yeah, that right you mathafucker just walk away" Jay yelled.   
Dante went inside and went behind the counter. He sat there for ten minutes. "Maybe I should call her" he said to himself. He grabbed the phone and dialed her number. She was not there he only got her answering machine.  
"Veronica, , Dammit I know your there. Your classes don't start till 8:00.Come on pick up the fucking phone. Don't be such a bitch about it we can talk about it. I really want to work it out"  
Dante heard the bell from the front door. An 18-19 year old boy came.  
"Excuse me, can I have a pack of cigarettes ?"  
"Can you hold on for just a second. Listen Veronica I think we should -"  
"Hello? Can I please-"  
"Hold on for two minutes please. Sarah pick up the-"  
"Come on man I don't have all day!"  
"Dammit" Dante yelled. He threw down the phone got up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes.   
"Here is your precious fucking cigarettes now, give me the money and get the fuck out of here!"  
The customer took the cigarettes, paid and walked fast towards the door   
"I'm never coming back here again"   
"Yeah, sure see you next week you fucking prick"   
Dante picked the phone up from the ground and put it up to his ear.  
"Hey-" but all he heard was a busy signal. "Fuck!" he said while slamming the phone down.   
Sitting on the stool, all Dante was thinking about is how he was going to get Veronica back and how he was he going to get through the day.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Randal  
10:14 AM  
  
Dante cringed when he heard the bell from the front door. He really did not feel like dealing with a customer. "You sad, sad pathetic bastard." Dante looked up to find Randal over the counter. "What are you doing here? You should go open the store." Dante said.  
"I quit, I could not take all the bull shit anymore"  
"Well, that's great I am very happy for you but right now I am not in the mood to see your face right now.  
"I thought you forgave me with what I have done. I am sorry"  
"Yeah, well Veronica is not talking to me anymore"  
"Call her."  
"I already did she is not picking up."  
"Call her again she'll have to pick up sometime"  
"Trust me she won't besides she must be on her way to her classes by now."  
"You fucking pussy"  
"Hey, don't start with me. All this shit would have not happen if you have kept your fucking mouth shut"  
"I have to look for a job."  
Dante laughed "You are actually going to go out and look for a job?"  
"My mom was not to happy to see me quitting so she said I better get another job or my fucking ass is out the door"  
"Just go back and ask for your job back it's not that bad."  
"Oh hell no I am not going back there besides the boss already found a guy."  
"When did you quit?"  
"Yesterday."  
"He could not have found a guy that fast."  
"Well, that's what he said."  
Randal went behind the counter got a magazine and sat down next to Dante.  
"When is the next hockey game?" Dante asked  
"Tuesday" Randal answered  
"Hope I don't have work"  
"If you do where not going to wait for your ass."  
The bell rang. An overweight 40 something year old lady came in. She scanned the store. Randal could not help but stare.  
"Don't do that it's not nice" Dante said  
"There is like 200 pounds on each of the legs"  
"Don't stare I don't feel like having a customer yelling at my face I have a huge headache already"  
Randal started to keep his eyes on the magazine but from time to time gave a few glances.  
The lady came up to the counter with 2 boxes of ding dogs .3 store bought pizzas, chips, dip and one Slim Fast chocolate drink. "I'm trying to lose some weight" The lady said. Randal started to chuckle he could not handle it so he ran to the back.  
"I'm sorry about that." Dante said  
"You should be treating customers with respect."  
"Yes I know I'm sorry." Dante handed her the bag of food. She gave one dirty look to Dante and grabbed the bag. When she left Randal came out from the back.   
"Did you see that" Randal said still laughing   
"It was not that funny you almost got me in trouble." Dante said  
"Oh she is not going to do anything."  
Randal went back behind the counter and sat down. He still could not stop laughing.  
"Ok that's enough." Dante said. Randal went back to reading the magazine.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Call  
11:22 AM  
  
"She must be home by now." Dante said.   
"Call her up." Randal said  
"I am"  
Dante went to the phone and picked it up. He dialed her number. Of course Dante was expecting her not to pick it up. He gasped when she did.  
"Hello" Veronica said  
Dante took a deep breath. "Veronica, hey" Dante said.  
"Oh hey" Veronica said in disappointment.  
"We need to talk about this-"  
"Dante listen there is nothing to talk about. You wanted to go back to her I don't care anymore. You still love her."  
"I was wrong I don't-"  
"So you still love me"  
"Yes"  
"Than say it"  
Dante stayed silent.  
"Go ahead and say it, Dante. It's not that hard. If you love me so damn much than it can't be that hard"   
Dante did not know what to say.   
"Dammit Dante Say it!"  
"OK Fine! I love you."  
"Great, now call back when you actually mean it"  
Veronica hanged up. Dante slammed the phone down on the receiver.   
"What the hell was that all about?" asked Randal  
"She wanted me to say I love you and I said it she thinks I did not mean it."  
"Did you?"  
"Maybe….damn I don't know"  
"You shit head"  
"I am going to close the store for awhile. Put the magazine back and get the fuck out"  
"What are you doing"  
"I am going to go over there and talk to her"  
"Can I come, I got nothing better to do and I like to see a good fight"  
"Yeah sure fine you can come lets go"  
Randal put the magazine back and went towards the door with Dante. They both got into Dante's car and went off.  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
